Two KPs
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is a crossover between Kim Possible and XMen Evolution. Ron finds out he's a mutant. Kim falls for Ron but is too late. Kitty Pride starts to fall for our hero. Will Kim prove her love to Ron before it's too late? No pairing as of yet. Rated T for no
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them.

Two KPs.

Chapter One.

August 22nd.

Fifteen year old Ron Stoppable was just slowly getting out of bed when he heard a knock at his door. Assuming that his parents would get it, he took his time getting downstairs. His thoughts were on the strange dream he was having and the outcome of said dream. **I was dreaming about holding a hundred dollars and when I woke up it was there. Did I have it? Or am I doing stuff with my mind. Am I a mutant? **

Coming down stairs, he was greeted by not his mother but by a bald man in a wheel chair. "Hello Ronald. I'm Professor Charles Xavier And this is one of my students, Katheryn Pride." Said the man as he introduced a very pretty girl about Ron's age.

"Like Hi. How are you? You can call me Kitty" Said the girl as she shook his hand.

"I hate to be rude, but you see I just woke up and I'm a bit slow on the uptake. But why are you here?" Said Ron as he went to get himself a cup of coffee. **I'm glad I'm in a robe. Coming downstairs in my boxers would have been bad.**

"We are from the Xavier institute for gifted students." Said Prof. X. "We are a school for mutants."

The word 'mutants' perked Ron's ears. "Is this about the dreams I've been having? They are all coming true. What's wrong with me?" Said Ron in a flurry of emotions.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are blessed." Said Kitty.

"I didn't mean it that way. Like I said I just woke up and it's hard to process all this at once." Said Ron as he took a sip of his coffee wishing it was something else like hot chocolate, but they were out of that so he had to settle. The next sip freaked him out when it was indeed hot chocolate. "How did that happen?" Said Ron.

"How did what happen young man?" Said Prof. X.

"I was drinking this coffee. Then I thought that I wanted hot chocolate, then it became hot chocolate." Said Ron.

"I think I can answer that. But I need to test my theory." Said Prof. X.

"OK, How will you do that. And will it hurt?" Said Ron.

"Just think of something you want or wish for." Said Prof. X.

**Man I wish KP was here. She would know what to do.** As soon as he finished that thought. Kim appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel since she was fresh from the shower.

"How did I get here?" Said a very beet red Kim.

"It's my mutant ability." Said Ron.

"To transport half naked girls into your house?" Said a irate Kim.

"Yes, No, I mean my power is that whatever I wish for or imagine comes true." Said Ron deducing his power.

"Well I'm heading up stairs to fetch a spare set of clothes that I keep here. Then We'll talk." Said Kim.

Charles just arched a eyebrow. Kitty spoke up. "Why were you thinking about Kim Possible? Wait I remember you're her partner."

"Wow you remember me. Most of the time I just get called the side kick." Said Ron.

"The main reason we're here Ronald is to ask you if you'd like to learn to master your powers at the school. If you agree, you'll move to New York for the school year. And you'll be attending Bay view high, with Kitty and the others." Said Charles.

"I have to ask my parents, but yes I would like to attend. I could be very dangerous with these powers unchecked." Said Ron.

"Very sensible of you Ronald." Said Charles. "We've already discussed this with your parents. They're fine with it as long as you are. We'll be leaving for the school in two days." Said Charles. "We have to go though. We'll be back on Friday."

After that the Professor and Kitty left. Ron had a goofy grin on his face when Kim came back downstairs. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. So you're a mutant huh?" Said Kim.

"Yes I am. And in two days I'm heading to a school that will teach me how to use my powers." Said Ron.

"But what about school here? What about the missions?" Said Kim slightly worried.

"I'll be going to a high school there. As for the missions, I feel that since these powers are just forming I'm more of a danger than a help. Once I learn how to control these powers. Then I'll be better for the missions." Said Ron.

"I'm going to miss you." Said Kim.

"I'll miss you too. I know you can use Monique for the missions." Said Ron with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Said a down cast Kim.

August 24th.

Ron was finished packing his stuff. He decided to only pack clothes, some games, and Rufus. Well Rufus was easy to pack since he pretty much lived in Ron's pocket. "Cheese." Said Rufus as he bit into a piece of Colby. Kim had given her good byes yesterday. Now all Ron had to do was wait. As he was waiting outside as per the instructions given to him by Prof. X. He noticed a large black jet landing in the street. Being in Middleton the people were used to various jets landing because of a certain teen hero. The jet opened up and out came two people One being Kitty, and the other being a rather gruff looking man with steely brown eyes. "Name's Logan. You can call me sir." Said the man in a take no BS type voice.

"Ro-Ro-Ron! I'm Ron pleased to meet you sir." Said Ron as he shook the man's hand. The man's hand felt like it was made of steel as Ron felt his grip. They boarded the jet and headed for New York.

-0-

Kim sat alone on her bed and started to cry. **I can't believe that he left. I'm going to miss him. Ron I love you. Is that so hard to say? I chickened out bad yesterday. **

_(Flashback)_

_Ron was over at Kim's for a rushed going away dinner. Ron had made a roast that nearly melted off of the fork. Kim had her fill of food and the seven layers of heaven cake that Ron made. They were in her room watching a movie. Kim sat close to Ron and wanted to tell him the truth about her feelings. But she just couldn't find the words. Ron gave her a hug before he left. "I'm going to miss you KP. But you can visit me during the winter holiday. I'll call you or e-mail you." Said Ron as he went to get on his scooter. Under her breath she said. "I love you Ron."_

(End Flashback)

She hoped that during the year no one would find how much of a great guy that Ron was so that she could get him during the winter holiday.

-0-

They arrived at this massive mansion about three hours later. Ron was in awe at the sheer size of it. "That's where you live?" He said to Kitty.

"Yup. I'm just so glad that you are here. Now I have someone to go to temple with tomorrow." Said Kitty.

"You're Jewish?" Asked Ron. She nodded and pulled out a Star of David that was on a chain around her neck.

"Badical. We're the only Jewish family in town it seems like so we have to go to the next town to attend Temple." Said Ron as he felt happy to have something in common with this girl.

"I'm the only Jew at the institute. So now I won't be so lonely at Chanukah." Said Kitty.

They got off the jet and headed upstairs to the main part of the house. Kitty led Ron to his new room. "It's right next to Kurt's. Please don't mind the smell." Said Kitty as the first bit of brimstone hit Ron's nose.

"What is that?" He asked while pinching his nose. It sounded more like. "Wha iz dha?"

"A byproduct of Kurt's power. He teleports. It's more like phasing through dimensions. But the pocket dimension of his has that smell in it." Said Kitty as she held her nose as well. "You'll get used to it."

**I wish his power didn't smell as bad.** Thought Ron. As the last part of his thought kicked in. Kurt rushed into the room. "My power is wonky." Said the blue German boy.

"Wonky? You've been hanging around Jubilee too much." Said Kitty.

"I can still port, but no smell." Said Kurt as he ported across the room with out the tell tale smell.

"That's my fault. I wished for it not to stink." Said Ron slightly blushing.

"Danke sehr viel neuer Kerl" Said Kurt as he ported downstairs.

"What did he say?" Said Ron.

"Sorry I only speak a little Yiddish." Said Kitty.

**I wish I knew German. **Ron thought. "Ich spreche Deutsches! kühl! Ich spreche jetzt mit Ihnen auf Deutsch. Duh! Ich muß zurück zu Englisch schalten." Said Ron as he noticed the blank look on Kitty's face.

"The Professor wants to see you as soon as you get unpacked. I'll see you downstairs Ron." Said Kitty as she left his room.

-0-

Ron got to the Professor's office about five minutes after he unpacked. He knocked and was let in by a beautiful redhead. "I'm Jean. This is Scott." Said the girl as she introduced the person next to her.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Ron.

"You can tell that the reason that I called you here was to introduced to some of the other students. I heard that you've met Kurt already. He's bouncing off the walls praising your name." Said the Professor with a smile. "We're going to have to help you with that imagination of yours."

"Am I in trouble?" Said Ron. "Darn and on my first day too."

"No you aren't. But we're going to work on a mental trigger that's easier to control than using 'I wish'. " Said The Professor.

"Yes sir." Said Ron.

"But for today, all I want you to do is explore the grounds and meet people. Later on tonight some of the boys are going to go into town." Said The Professor.

"Can I come?" Said Ron.

"Sure." Said Scott.

"What's your power?" Asked Ron

"I fire blasts of energy from my eyes. Hence the red shades. Jean is a telekinetic with some physic abilities. Kitty can..." Said Scott before he was interrupted by Ron.

"She can phase through walls. And My power is the ability to do anything that I imagine." Said Ron.

"Cool" Said Scott, and Jean.

-0-

Scott, Kurt (with holo), Evan, and Ron all piled into Scott's red convertible. They headed into town to go to a club for teens. The club was packed with what seemed like a sea of teens. "This place is hopping!" Said Ron. Ron went to the dance floor and started to dance. Scott watched the new guy dance just like every boy band member from the videos. He let out a small chuckle until he noticed that just about every girl within fifteen feet of Ron started to dance around him. Ron was having a good time until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He was spun around and was introduced to Lance Alvers. "So you're one of the new goody goods. Just a bit of advice. You stay away from Kitty, she's mine." Said the long haired tall teen.

"Um dude for one thing, breath mints is recommended for threats. Come on! It's in the shitty villain handbook right next to doomsday plans that never work. For another thing, I just met Kitty, and the others. And they seem cool. But let me guess you're a part of the 'bad mutants.' I wish that just once instead of a fist fight something like this just ended in a dance off or something. Crap!" said Ron as suddenly the house lights came up and it was just him and Lance on the dance floor. A booming voice was heard over the PA. "All right! We gots our selves a dance off!. Blond boy starts it off." Ron jumped into the air and did a somersault, landing on his hand he pushed himself back to standing position. "Slim bean it's your go!" Lance did a back flip landing into a split. This went on for about five minutes getting more and more complicated until the final move. Ron proceeded to bust a dance routine that would have made both J-Lo and Justin Timberlake jealous. After that number Lance just stood with his jaw agape and threw in the towel. All the guys rushed Ron and shook his hand. "Ron could you teach me some of those moves?" Asked Kurt as he hopped up and down.

"Sure." Said Ron as he headed to the bar to get a smoothie.

Author's note. Kurt said "Thank you very much new guy. " Ron said. "I'm speaking German! cool! I'm now talking to you in German. Duh! I have to switch back to English." I hope you all like this new story I'm writing. Next chapter will start in the club and end up back at the mansion. If you do please leave a review.

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them.

Author's note. First a couple of notes to start off with. To JimVincible: I intended the first chapter to be like a blur. I'm trying to convey the fact that Ron is experience a truly live changing event. So instead of remembering every little detail. He pretty much gets a highlight reel. In the next few chapters I'm going to flesh out the origin of several parts. I'm just letting the events settle in his mind first. To.garagrim12: My German sucks, so I used Alta Vista's babel fish. That's why it was so bad. To everyone else thanks for the reviews and hopefully the rest of the story will be better. P.S. To Cylon One thank you for proof reading the other chapter. I've reposted it with the revisions.

Two KPs.

Chapter Two.

August 25th.

Ron was sitting in Prof. X's study. The kind man was sitting across from him. "Today we're going to talk about how you feel." Said the professor.

"Well I feel like I'm just experiencing flashes of what's going on. It's like I'm going down the highway and the trees are just merging together. I might spot one once in a while, but it's just a blur." Said Ron.

"Well that's to be expected when you go through a life changing event. Tell me why you weren't surprised when I told you that you were a mutant?" Said the professor.

"Well my cousin Lorna Dane is a mutant. She goes by the name Polaris. Our family is very accepting of stuff like that hence my motto 'never be normal' also she was just so cool to hang out with." Said Ron as he reached for a mint on the professor's desk. "May I?"

"Of course. I've been coming up with a way to help with your power. This week I want you to keep a journal of what you're experiencing. I want you to write every detail that you can remember from the moment we met and onward." Said the professor as he placed a mint into his mouth.

"Sir, not to be rude. But how will this help with my power?" Said Ron.

"This will help bring order to your mind, so that you can begin to help faction it off." Said the professor.

"Let me get this straight. What I'm trying to do is learn to contain my power in a part of my mind that I don't normally use. Pretty much laying dormant until I call upon it." Said Ron.

"Yes exactly. How did you figure that out?" Said the professor already knowing the answer.

"I wished to understand." Said Ron.

-0-

Kitty was sitting at her computer playing City of Villains, when she heard a knock at her door. "I'll be there in a sec." She said as she got up. She was surprised to see Ron there.

"Hey KP, " He said using his nickname for Kim. **It fits with her too I guess.**

"How was your session with the Prof.?" She asked being nervous about her state of dress. She was in a wife beater and a pair of green sweats.

"It went well. I'm slowly going to learn to control my powers." He said. "Wow you play COV too!"

"Yeah! I just started last week. What sever are you on?" She asked while playing with a curl of brown hair. "I like the nickname you gave me. It's better than the one Logan calls me. 'squirt' " Said Kitty while sticking her tongue out.

"I'm on the liberty server. Oh and about the nickname, It's the one I gave Kim when we were four. I guess I kinda use it on girls with KP initials" Said Ron while blushing.

"I'll still let you use it." Said Kitty.

"Oh I was wondering something else. What's the Rabbi like at Temple? Rabbi Katz was cool." Said Ron feeling a bit homesick for the first time in two days.

"Rabbi Schwartz is cool. He's about twenty four and fresh out of school. It's pretty laid back at Temple. But it's been lonely for me." Said Kitty.

"I may not be much but I'm good company." Said Ron. 'BAMF' Kurt appeared in Kitty's room.

"Ron you've got a call. Sounds like a girl. Ron's got a girlfriend." Said Kurt in a singsong voice.

"KURT! How many times have I told you not to port into my room. What if I was naked?" Said Kitty getting over the shock of the sudden influx of blue in her room.

"With Ron? I think his girlfriend would be mad." Said Kurt before he ran out of her room when she grabbed a paperweight to throw at him.

"Kim's not my girlfriend. But people think that for some odd reason." Said Ron.

"People thought that about Lance and I. We're just friends. Or were, now it's him being a creepy stalker guy." Said Kitty getting over the image of being nude with Ron. **I'm going to smack Kurt next time I see him.**

"Well I better get downstairs to get that call." Said Ron.

"We'll talk more later. PM me on COV. The name's Raven Darkholme." Said Kitty as she went back to her game.

-0-

Ron grabbed the phone in the common room. "Hey KP. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. So how are you?" Said Kim on the other end.

"I'm OK. Rufus on the other hand though. He had a bad brush with Logan and is now hiding. I guess being threatened by metal claws coming out of a guy's hand will do that to you." Said Ron with a chuckle.

"Claws! Wow. Asides from that, what have you been up too? Have you made any friends yet?" Asked Kim.

"I've made a couple. In fact in about an hour I'm going to Temple with Kitty." Said Ron.

"Kitty? Was that the girl that was with that guy in the wheelchair?" Said Kim.

"Yes. And she has the same initials as you. So I've got a KP here too." Said Ron.

"That's good for you. I gotta go now, Mom wants me to take care of the laundry." Said Kim.

"I'll call you later then. Bye KP." Said Ron.

"Bye Ron." Said Kim as she hung up the phone.

Ron headed upstairs to change for Temple. He decided on casual slacks and a white dress shirt. He decided on working on his journal until he got back.

-0-

The jeep skidded to a halt in the parking lot of the Synagog. Ron got out and faltered in his steps for a moment. "Are you sure you can drive?" He asked as Kitty got out.

She giggled. "I kept it on four wheels most of the way. It was cool having it on two wheels going across the bridge."

"I guess so. But on the way back I'm driving." Said Ron.

"Nope. You're fifteen. And besides I've got a license how about you?" She said.

"Please try to keep it under fifty on the way back." He said.

"OK OK fine. Let's go meet Rabbi Schwartz." Said Kitty as she took Ron's hand. She blushed for a moment and let go. "Sorry."

"For what? Holding my hand. You can if you want to. I'm just trying to figure out why such a cute girl as yourself would want to." Said Ron.

"You think I'm cute? Thank you." Said Kitty as she hugged him.

"Are we flirting? I'm really new at this." Said Ron as a chorus of the word 'Loser' flashed in his mind.

"I guess we are." As a similar thought entered her mind 'nerd'.

"If you promise not to kill me with your driving. I was wondering if we could, you know, that thing that two people do? You know that thing." Said Ron turning a deep shade of crimson.

"A date?" Said Kitty, **OH MY GOD! He's asking me out. Woo-Hoo.**

"Yeah. I'll understand if you don't want to." Said Ron.

"That'll be fun. Yes I'll go out with you." Said Kitty.

-0-

Services went quite well. Afterwards, Ron met with Rabbi Schwartz. "How are you? I guess Kitty's already told you about me?"

"Yes. It's just odd being in a town with a Jewish community. The town where I come from. My family is the only Jewish family." Said Ron feeling nervous.

"I'm just glad that the youth of this town keep faith in their bealifs." Said the Rabbi. "So I'll be seeing you next Saturday?"

"Yes sir." Ron said shaking the Rabbi's hand.

-0-

Ron decided to begin working on his journal. He was getting tired of only remembering flashes of what's been going on. He grabbed a pen and started writing:

Where do I start? Three years ago I found out that my cousin Lorna was a mutant. At first I was scared of her. But I figured that she didn't have a disease like what some people made me think that mutation was. No she was still Lorna. She just had cooler abilities. She was like a magnet. Making metal do what she wanted it to. As well as being able to fly by manuapliting the magneto sphere. The only visible que that she was a mutant was the fact that she had green hair. I noticed that stuff was up with me during the Ron Factor project ran by Global Justice. I always thought it was just dumb luck that I helped foil the bad guys plans. But I guess it tied into my powers. It's overwhelming knowing that I can do anything. I just hope it doesn't go to my head like so many petty things that I let boost my ego.

The day that Prof X and Kitty showed up just told me that I wasn't a freak. It's funny that finding out I'm a mutant solved so many of my worries. I like being around people like me. Kurt especially. He's like a cool slightly older brother. Scott is like the cool brother that will loan you his car. (Well I hope he is.) I haven't really met all of students here so I can't make a good assessment. But by far I'm having fun with Kitty. She's like me. That's cool. Well If I'm supposed to detail things that has been going on I guess I'll focus on my going away dinner for this entry.

I got ready in my usual hockey jersey and khakis. Rufus jumped into my pocket and he headed to KP's house. I was greeted by Mrs. Dr. Possible. She told me that Kim was upstairs getting ready. 'ready for what' I thought. I decided to head to the kitchen to help out with dinner. Mrs. Possible told me to wait in the living room since it was my day. Kim came down in a dress that made the little black dress pale in comparison. I guess she had a date after the dinner and just didn't want to tell me. The meal went smoothly save for Tim calling me a 'Mutie'. He was promptly sent to his room. I guess there is hatred in every family. I found out that Kim didn't have a date at all. We spent the rest of the night talking and watching movies. It was odd, I felt like she wanted to say something and the words just didn't come to her. She told me that she was going to miss me. But she felt like if this was the path I had chosen then it was the path I was going to take. I left the house at about one in the morning. I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me. But I could have sworn that she said 'I love you.' As I left. Of course I'm not going to ask her because that defiantly isn't my place.

Well hopefully writing in this journal will help me to keep my thoughts in order:

Ron put away his journal and went to his computer. Rufus came into the room and looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "Logan's not mad at you. Just ask next time you want cheese OK." Said Ron as he chuckled at the naked mole rat giving a big thumbs up. Ron fired up COV and logged his character on. He PMed Kitty and waited for a response.

She PMed him back and they spent a good portion of the night gaming.

Author's note. I hope you all like the direction that I'm taking this story. I hope that you like the fact that I added the journal. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them.

Two KPs.

Chapter Three.

August 27th.

Ron was nervous. Very nervous. He was starting junior year at a new school. In a new state, both place and of mind. Bayville was a lot like Middleton. Bayville High was built like any other high school, which was good because Ron had at least a slight idea where everything was. Ron made his way through the flow of students, to the principal's office. He approached the receptionist and told her. "I'm a new student. I didn't have time to enroll. But I have my information from my previous school." said Ron as he handed the receptionist his information.

"Everything seems to be in order. I see you're staying at Xavier's." said the woman as she picked up the intercom and called to a room. "Mrs. Williams, would you send Kitty here to show the new student around? OK, he'll be waiting here." she turned to Ron. "One of your fellow students from the institute will show you around the school. Here's a copy of your course schedule and locker information." Kitty entered the room as the receptionist handed Ron the papers.

"I guess I'm your tour guide." said Kitty as she led Ron out of the room.

"It sure beats being lead around by someone like that Alvers guy." said Ron.

"Even though we aren't together anymore doesn't mean you can rip into him." said Kitty with a sour look on her face.

"Sorry. I really am. He just rubbed me the wrong way on Friday." said Ron trying to smooth over his faux pas.

"Just try to get to know him beyond the 'brotherhood' thing. He's actually a half way decent guy. He just needs to get it through his thick skull that I'm not, nor will I ever date him again." said Kitty giving Ron a hug to indicate that she had forgiven him for his comment.

Looking down at his paper, he made his way with Kitty's help to his locker. It was right next to Kurt's according to her. He tried to get his locker combination to work. After the third time he decided to let Kitty help him. He was determined not to use his powers for trivial reasons. He was glad that they shared pretty much the same schedule. The only class that was different for them was Ron had Gym during third period while Kitty had band.

"What instrument do you play?" asked Ron.

"The flute." said Kitty as they entered first period English. The class was already in progress but they were only twenty minutes late so they could easily catch up. Ron noticed that even on the first day of school, Bayville's curriculum was a bit harder than Middleton's. Ron was surprised that they were given homework on the first day. He had a week to do a book report on the book _Alas Babylon._ **Now this would be a great time to use my powers. But that would be cheating. Man! I've got all this power and I can't even use it because of my morality. ** The bell rang and Kitty and Ron we're now on the way to second period Algebra. Before getting to class they made a stop at their lockers, and Kitty pointed out the Gym to Ron for his third period class.

Algebra was just about on par with Middleton. So Ron was lost in numbers about three seconds after he took his seat. Kitty on the other hand was franticly scribbling notes on equations in the boarders of her notebook pages. **She and Kim definitely have that in common. Must stay awake. Must not fall asleep. God, why is this teacher like Ben Stein? I'm half expecting him to start saying "Bueller? Bueller?" **Ron snickered to himself as he sat through the rest of class. Surprisingly this class gave no homework, but on the other hand tomorrow was going to be a big test on the lesson. On the way out of class he asked Kitty. "Can I borrow your notes for class?"

"Sure, Ron. Just tell me what struck your fancy during Mr. Donovan's class?" said Kitty with a smile.

"I was thinking about the movie, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._" said Ron.

"What?" said a confused Kitty.

"You've never seen that movie? Me and my dad must have worn out our VHS copy. That's it! Tonight I'm getting my DVD copy and we're watching it in your room." said Ron feeling excited to share his favorite movie with his new friend.

"It's a date then. Don't be late for Gym now. I'll see you at lunch." The word lunch seemed to lull Rufus from his nap before his afternoon nap. He popped his head out of Ron's pocket and let out a small smile. Ron was on the other hand focused on the word 'Date'.

"Gym? Oh the place with the floor and balls and hoops and ropes. Oh that place." said Ron as his brain rebooted. Kitty just let out a small chuckle and headed to the band room.

-0-

Gym was, well, gym. Ron had to deal with the most dreaded of games, Dodge ball. Two words that should never ever go together. He was the first picked to be pummeled. Lance held onto one of the rubber balls of doom and said. "Alright newb, I'm only going to tell you this once. I rule at this game. I'll beat you harder than Wolverine against Sabertooth." Lance launched the projectile at Ron at a rapid velocity. Ron dodged at the last moment using his training from freak fighting. Lance grew angry and proceeded to throw several more balls in rapid succession. Ron dodged every one of them until he felt a slight rumble in the ground. Ron took a moment to think as to what the source of the rumbling was until he noticed Lance's eyes roll into the back of his head. **Oh crap! That's his power. Think fast, Stoppable. **Ron did the first thing that popped into his mind. He ran full steam at the tall teen and head butted him. Lance snapped out of it as he made contact with the gym floor. "Oh, that's it Blondie. I'm going to make sure that your death is slow and painful." said Lance as he punched Ron in the stomach. Ron took the hit and rolled off of him. For about five minutes it was Lance striking Ron, and Ron trying to dodge him. The coach came out of her office and pulled them apart. Ron knew what was coming next. This coach was the spitting image of Barkin, save for the fact that this one was female. "DETENTION!."

-0-

"You got what?" said Kitty as she sat next to Ron at lunch. "Lance tried to kick your butt?" Her face grew red from anger towards the lanky teen.

"I kinda started it. I noticed his eyes roll into the back of his head. I jumped him to break his concentration." said Ron.

"Then he started to hit you?" said Kitty trying to get the situation right in her head. "Sounds like him."

"I assure you KP, that I wouldn't do anything to goad him into a fight. I'm trying my best just to fit in here." said Ron.

"I know. Don't worry Ron, I believe you about Lance." said Kitty placing her hand near his.

Kitty blushed a little being so near his hand. Before anything could happen, Kurt sat next to Ron.

"Hey, Ron. I heard about your detention. You beat my record; it took me three days before my first." said Kurt as he shook Ron's hand. Kitty let out a laugh at the scene and stood up to throw away her trash. Kitty and Ron headed to the library to do a bit of studying. Ron wasn't in the right state of mind to study so he decided to work on his journal a bit.

It's me again. Now on to the first day that I arrived at Xavier's; now that was a culture shock. I went from having no idea what the Ron-Factor was to at least having a slight clue as to what made me, me. We landed in the hanger and I was amazed at the vast underground network that was under this house. Also, I was amazed at the sheer variety of powers that each of the kids there possessed.

Ron was interrupted at writing by Kitty. "We have to get to Biology."

"OK, I'll work on this a bit more later." said Ron as he put his journal away.

-0-

Biology was one of those classes that Ron could either take or leave. If there was a lab, he'd be excited. But if it was just studying or text book stuff, he'd be lulled into a stupor faster than inhaling the lip gloss knock out gas. Lucky for him it was a lab today.

"Now class, I want you to partner up." As soon as Mr. Dixon said that, Kitty appeared next to Ron.

"Wanna be my partner?" she asked putting on a way too innocent look.

"Sure." said Ron; it sounded more like 'su su sure.' so she let out a small giggle.

Lab was interesting to say the least. Ron and Kitty had to dissect a flower, and label each part. OK, so the assignment wasn't that interesting, but Ron had a blast working with Kitty. He had found himself falling harder for her than he did for Zita, the girl at the theater. The teacher was impressed by their work. Ron was happy that at least he didn't get another detention.

-0-

The last class was Ron's favorite, Home Ec. Ron bowed to the teacher. "Mrs. Hendricks, I am humbled to be in the mere presence of such a kitchen." Ron was amazed. This kitchen was nothing like the dusty hovel from Middleton High. Everything was stainless steel. It was like walking into a kitchen of a five star restaurant. Ron was also excited that today was a simple class. Just make something to show what your main skills are. Ron decided on a simple menu. A seven layer peanut butter/chocolate cake and baked ziti. Kitty was amazed at his cooking skills. She saw him move about the kitchen like an elegant dance. Everyone else stopped doing what they were making and just watched him. The teacher was even impressed that he moved about so gracefully. He finished making his meal by the end of class. Even after lunch everyone went up to try it. Ron earned high marks for that class. But his sense of euphoria melted as soon as the bell rang.

"I'll meet you at home, Ron. Logan will pick you up after detention." said Kitty as she left the class.

**Great, not only do I have to go to detention, but I'm going to deal with the cranky man on the way home. **

-0-

Heading into detention, Ron felt nervous. He walked in and noticed that Lance was seated in the back. So he took a seat near the front. He decided to work on his journal during the time spent in the room.

I met Scott and the others after a run in with Kurt. I helped Kurt with his power. It was interesting to say the least. He can now teleport without leaving behind the smell of brimstone. Where was I? Oh yes, I met Scott, Jean, and Evan in the Professor's office. Scott was cool, he's got the power to project blasts from his eyes. That's just so cool. Jean is a telepath with telekinetic abilities. Evan can be best described as_…_ umm. How do I say this? He can extend his bones and make projectiles out of them. Weird, huh? But hey, you can say that I've got the weirdest powers of all. I just SO hope that my codename isn't something like 'Daydreamer' or something like that. Well after a long tour of the house, me and a couple of the guys went to a club. Well, you can guess what happened there Professor because Kurt has told you all about it. Well the bell's about to ring, so I'm going to stop this for today.

Ron closed his journal and stood up to leave.

-0-

"Detention on the first day. Wow kid, you beat Kurt's record." said Logan after Ron got into the jeep.

"Lance started it." said Ron.

"I could have guessed it. I'm just glad you didn't lose your top, kid. With your power you could have just blinked him from existence." said Logan as he stopped at the gates of the grounds.

"I made a promise to myself before school even started. I'm not using my powers anywhere but the grounds. I slipped up at the club and people noticed. I need to keep this under wraps." said Ron as he got out of the jeep.

"That's good, kid. Just keep a cool head. You like every one of us need to learn that." said Logan with a wink.

-0-

Kitty let out a belly laugh for the third time during the past hour. She just loved the movie that Ron brought into her room. "This is a great movie. I'm surprised something this old is making me laugh." said Kitty as she snickered at the screen.

"I felt the same way when I watched this with my dad. The only person I couldn't get to watch this with me has been Kim." said Ron as he too laughed at the movie. Kitty had a small smirk on her face for a moment before she went for some more popcorn.

Author's note. Well hopefully this chapter is better than the others. It took me three days to get this out. My baby has been sick. So I've been up and down. Wow, kids are great. Thanks for reading. And thanks to Cylon One for proof reading this.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them.

Two KPs.

Chapter Four.

October 30th

"Yes! Tomorrow is Halloween." Said Kurt and Ron at the same time. They were bouncing around the living room like two kids waiting for Christmas.

"We are going to get so much candy." Said Ron as he finished work on his costume. Xavier's institute has became more and more like a home to him. Of course that and the fact that he has a girlfriend now. Kitty and Ron are now referred to as a single entity instead of separate people. Kitty surprised Ron with a question a few days ago.

(Flashback)

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Said Kitty as the two sat on her bed. More like she had her head on his stomach while he laid down.

"Sure." Said Ron as he played with her hair.

"Would you like to come to Chicago during Winter break, to meet my parents?" Said Kitty as she laid content on the bed.

"Sure, on one condition though. And that condition being that you come with me to meet my parents in Middleton. We could spend a week with your parents, and mine for a week." Said Ron.

"That would be great. I've never been to Colorado. Also I get to meet Kim." Said Kitty remembering that the only time that she saw the teen hero was her falling out of the sky in a towel. Kitty let out a small chuckle at that memory.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron.

"I was just remembering that the only time I saw your friend, was her landing on your kitchen floor." With that, Ron was laughing too. They spent the rest of the night laughing.

-0-

"Ron are you sure about this?" Asked Jamie as they headed to a massive house in the rich part of town. Jamie was one of the younger mutants at Xavier's His mutant power was that of making multiple copies of himself. He was still learning to control it but now at least of someone bumped into him, wouldn't produce a copy.

"Yeah I'm sure. We should at least score some good candy from this place." Said Ron as he noticed all the cars in the front yard. "It's gotta be a party or something."

"So, I'm supposed to make two copies and say that we're triplets." Said Jamie.

"Yeah." Said Ron as they walked up the path

"But how will I explain that we have the same costume." Said Jamie.

"Say that your parents are still in the dressing each of you the same phase." Said Kurt as he adjusted his hat. He was dressed as a demon from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He had a leather trench coat and a cowboy hat. Kurt was just happy that he didn't have to wear his holo.

"Yeah that'll work." Said Ron. Ron was dressed as Vash the Stampede from Trigun.

"So it's going to be a guy from an anime, a demon guy, and three Supermans." Said Jamie. "If it gives me more candy, I'll go for it." Said Jamie with a smile as he quickly split into three Jamies.

They made it to the door and rang the bell. "Oh my!" Said a kind elderly lady as she grabbed for a crystal bowl filled with various candy bars.

"One for Superman, Superman, and Superman. Also one for each of you. You boys are great for taking your little brothers out." Said the lady as she closed the door. Right before the door shut she heard a chorus of thank yous. Heading down the lawn they talked. "Wow Ron that worked." Said Jamie as he looked at the three full sized candy bars.

After several hours of trick or treating, the boys came home with five burlap sacks filled to the brim with candy. Logan gave a grim look at Jamie with three full bags of candy.

"Come here Ron. I'm glad you took Jamie out and all, but you're going to be the one who deals with sugar hangover when that boy finishes at least one of those sacks." Said Logan with a slight smile.

"Yes sir." Said Ron with a grin on his face.

It was close to 8pm and Ron decided to head to Kitty's room. She was busy getting ready for a party that Rogue got invited to. Ron knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her. She was dressed in a Cat woman costume. "What do you think honey?" asked Kitty as she saw her boyfriend's reaction.

"Must be a good party, if not you're going to make it good. I'm coming right?" Said Ron.

"Of course. What did you think I'd dress like this just for other guys to see?" Said Kitty with a mock pout.

"It's going to be odd having Vash and Cat woman together. But my motto in life is 'Never be normal' so it's going to be perfect." Said Ron as he hugged Kitty.

Rogue tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Hey guy, it's time for us to head out. What's wrong? Why are you staring?" She said as she adjusted her baby doll black t-shirt.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Said Ron as he stared at the ankh on her necklace.

"Death." Said Rogue.

"Where's the robe and sickle?" Said Ron looking her up and down.

"Death from the Sandman comics. You do know that there are more than just super hero books." Said Rogue with a smirk.

"Cool, cool. I've just haven't read that one yet." Said Ron trying to diffuse the cranky goth girl before she smacked him.

"I'll lend you some for you to read." Said Rogue as she played with her recently dyed black hair.

"Let's get going." Said Kitty as she grabbed her whip.

"Umm yeah." Said Ron eying the particular item.

-0-

The party was full of people from the high school. Kurt ran to meet up with Amanda Sefton, his girlfriend of the past couple of years. Rogue headed to the back to talk with some other goth girls. That left Kitty and Ron. They decided to head to the middle of the room where a make shift dance floor was set up. The music was a bass filled techno song. Ron started dancing while Kitty just watched for a moment. His movements were very fluid and almost snake like. He was attracting a large audience, mostly female. Kitty felt a pang of jealousy, but Ron was oblivious and just kept on dancing. He moved towards Kitty and started to dance with her. She was amazed at how much he was in control of the situation. They let the rhythm embrace them as they danced on the floor. She felt his hand on her back as they moved together. Kitty was caught up in the moment and didn't realize that she moved even closer to Ron until she felt her lips on his own. Sure they kissed before, but this felt different. It was like their minds merged as their lips did. She could hear Ron's thoughts. **Wow! It's times like this that I'm glad that I came here. I love her, but how do I say it to her?**

They broke the kiss and Kitty said to Ron. "I love you too."

"You heard?" Said Ron. "This must be a offshoot of my power. I wish I knew the extent of my powers." Ron was glad that he figured out how not to have that term as a trigger, because he knew that a statement like that would cause a massive headache as the sudden influx of knowledge would cause him to pass out.

"You will. One day you'll know everything that you can do." Said Kitty as she kissed him again.

"I'm afraid of my powers." Said Ron in a cryptic manner.

"Let's talk about this when we get home. Are you ready to leave?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, the others can find a way back. I'll go tell Kurt that we're leaving." Said Ron as he set out of find his German friend.

Kurt was sitting in the backyard with Amanda. Well sitting and playing a wicked game of tongue wrestling with her. Ron stood there for a minute before announcing his prescience. "Um, Kurt. Kitty and I are going to be heading back. Would you mind telling Rogue for us?" He asked.

"Mrphmf huh? Sure. I'll tell her." Said Kurt as he resumed his make out session.

-0-

Kitty and Ron walked hand in hand. The Autumn weather was nice and crisp. Not too cold, not to hot. Kitty spoke up. "Ron, you said you were afraid of your powers. Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't know the limits of them. I mean what if I destroyed the universe because I got pissed off at something?" He asked feeling release for the first time because he was openly talking about his worries.

"You couldn't do that. Because there is a small part of you that would prevent such a event." Said Kitty relying on Ron's kind nature.

"But the worry still lays there." Said Ron with a flash of sadness that went away as soon as it formed. "Maybe the Professor can help you with your worries?" Said Kitty as she leaned her head against his arm.

"He's been helping. I guess it's just a bit of a hang up I have to get over myself. But enough about me. Let's talk about winter break. Do you think your parents are going to like me? I know my parents are going to absoluty love you." Said Ron.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kitty.

"Because you're a good Jewish girl." Said Ron with a chuckle.

"My parents are going to like you as well, because you're a good Jewish boy." Said Kitty as they made it to the mansion's gate.

As they walked across the grounds, they decided to make a stop at the pool. As they were sitting at the edge, Ron felt a presence from behind him. But before he could react he felt hands on his back, then the sudden feeling of water all around him. As his head surfaced he noticed a considerably wet Kitty next to him. "Who in the heck did this?" Screamed Kitty.

Evan popped up from behind the bushes. "Ha HA! Got ya, and it's on tape." Said the teen as he bolted towards the house.

"So what do you think Kitty? Should I erase the tape now or mentally replace it with bare butt footage of Evan as a baby?" Said Ron.

"Bare butt, always go for the bare butt." Said Kitty as she watched Ron rub his temples in concentration, which was a new way to invoke his power.

"Done and done." Said Ron as he helped her out of the pool. "Let's go inside and try to get some sleep. We still have school in the morning." Said Ron suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yeah." Said Kitty dreading the fact that she had to attempt to remove wet leather. "Could you dry us off first... Thank you." Said Kitty as she suddenly felt very warm then dry.

"No prob KP. I'll see you in the morning then, goodnight." Said Ron as he gave Kitty a goodnight kiss.

-0-

The next morning looked liked something out of a George A. Romero movie. Jamie had a tummy ache . Kurt was buzzed on twelve different kinds of sugar. Scott and Jean both were a bit too touchy feely at the breakfast table. Evan was just buzzed with excitement. "Guys you have to see what I shot last night! It's so funny." Said Evan as he pulled out his tape and popped it into the player. The video was that of Ron and Kitty sitting by the pool. The shot edged closer and closer to them until the video started to flicker and then suddenly a two year old Evan was laying on a rug naked as a jay bird. "But Aunt Ro. I don't wanna!" Screamed the boy as Evan launched himself towards the VCR to shut it off. Evan turned red faced and ran from the living room while yelling. "I'll get you for this Stoppable!"

"So that's Ron 3: Evan 1." Said Ron announcing the score in Evan and his prank war. "I still can't believe he got me with that maple syrup."

"And with that honey. It's going to get worse." Said Kitty.

"Yeah but that's the fun of it. Professor X says I can have this war with Evan just as long as we don't wind up blowing up anything." Said Ron with a chuckle as he remembered the words of the Professor.

"We better get off to school before we're late." Said Kitty as she took his hand.

-0-

The first part of school was uneventful until right before lunch. Lance the ever present thorn in Ron's side came up to him. "I heard about he party. I also heard about how you nearly banged Kitty right there on the dance floor." Said Lance with a smirk.

Ron was trying to keep calm. This was the only person on that planet that could get under his skin faster than anyone else. But he also remembered the promise that he made to Kitty about not hurting him in any way. "Yeah? What of it?" Said Ron in his best tough guy voice.

"She doesn't need scum like you doing stuff like that to her." Said Lance trying to get a rise out of the blonde teen.

"Scum, me? Wow I guess people of you're ilk could best describe themselves." Said Ron.

"Stoppable! I'm going to kick your ass!" Yelled Lance.

"Like the other thirty times you tried? Dude you're about as useful in that department as Paris Hilton is to Dell tech support." Said Ron.

"That's it! You and me after school at the park, no powers!" Said Lance as he turned to walk towards shop class.

**Great! This is just great! Why can't I go a day without having to deal with that guy. Kitty needs to see him for what he is. Well at least I've got something to look forward to after school.** Thought Ron as he headed to lunch with Kitty.

Lunch was going good until Kurt showed up. "Hey man, I heard that Lance challenged you to another fight." Said Kurt as he stole one of Ron's fries. Between Kurt and Rufus the entire pack of fries vanished. "No powers this time. I'm still betting on you."

"Lance did what?" Said Kitty.

"Challenge me to another fight. You know sometimes I would love just to go a day without having to deal with that guy." Said Ron.

"You're going to go easy on him aren't you. No monkey kung fu right?" Said Kitty knowing that even without his powers, Ron was a great fighter.

"I promise. But I'm not going to just take it either." Said Ron. "I'm tired of dealing with him."

"And I'm tired of the male macho BS that you two generate! This is the only thing that I don't like about you Ron. I know it's not your fault. But you're falling into his trap. And if he thinks that this is going to impress me? He's wrong. He's always going to come back and push your buttons. Take the higher path. Be the better person. But if he goes too far just knock him out." Said Kitty as she ran out of steam. She just couldn't stay mad at Ron for long. "Just don't kill him. It would suck to have to visit you in jail." She said with a chuckle. Everyone at the table shared a laugh.

-0-

It was after school. Time for the showdown. Ron met Lance in the middle of the park. Lance had on a pair of white pants. Ron was in a pair of black pants. "Are you ready to finish this Stoppable?" asked Lance as he launched towards Ron trying to catch him off guard.

"Yes, Yes I am." Said Ron as he went into a defensive crouch and raised up fast enough to throw Lance. Lance tucked into the throw and landed on his feet. He ran towards Ron and launched into a flying kick. Ron caught his foot and spun Lance around and threw him into a tree. Lance landed with a thud and screamed. "That's it! You're going down!" the ground rumbled as Ron thought that Lance was using his powers, but in reality it was Blob coming up from behind Ron. The bigger boy grabbed Ron in a bear hug. "Lance that's cheating. And you know what I do to cheaters!" Yelled Ron as he used his powers to teleport Blob, Quicksilver and whatever other members of the brotherhood back to the boarding house. That left just Lance and Ron. Ron walked up to him and hit him so hard in the jaw that the impact knocked the boy out.

Lance woke up about twenty minutes later with a note taped to his chest.

Lance.

We are done fighting now. I've defeated you in a proper fight. Now we can go on being enemies or we can be friends. I prefer that we set aside out differences and become friends. Because a person could most defently use more friends than enemies right? How about tomorrow at school we just talk civilly. I'll even introduce you to a friend of mine that I met in town so you'll get over Kitty. What do you say?

Ron.

Lance looked at the note several times and started to rub his chin in thought.

Author's note.

I like the flow of this chapter. Some of you may disagree but hey it's my story right? Well if you like it please review. If you hate it then please review as well. Thank you all for reading this one.

Erik


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them. Author's note: This chapter is starting off from Rogue's perspective.

Two KPs.

Chapter Five.

November 3rd.

Marie A.K.A. Rogue was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind wandered to a certain blond boy who lives about three doors down. He had powers that were infinite. She thought that somewhere in his vast wealth of powers, was a way to fix her problem. She was a mutant and proud of it. But with her gift came the curse of never being able to touch a person without sucking the sheer life essence from them. She would give anything to be able to hug a person for even a moment. But her pride held her back from asking him to alleviate her of her curse. She wanted to keep her powers, but she wanted to touch. Oh God, did she want to touch. "Screw this! I'm asking him." said the Goth girl as she left her room.

-0-

Ron was busy at work on leveling his character in City of Villains. His mastermind was busy at work killing several snake-like creatures. The level up noise came from his speakers. "Boo Ya! Level 20." said Ron as he played with his new stats. He heard a knock at his door, and was very surprised to find Rogue. "Hey, Rogue. What's up?" said Ron as he let the Goth girl into the room. She looked very nervous and was staring at her shoe laces. She looked up at Ron with very pitiful eyes; she bit her lip for a moment and swallowed her pride. "Ron, I need to ask you a question." said Rogue as she felt a tear sting her eye.

"You can ask me anything." said Ron not sure where this conversation was going.

"I want to touch." said Rogue in a meek voice.

Ron was taken aback by this. He knew that it was rough for her, both in asking that and going so long in life without being able to touch. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want to keep my powers; I just want to be able to call upon them instead of it constantly going." said Rogue.

Ron touched her forehead with his hand and let his eyes roll into the back of his head. Rogue felt a sting all around her body then nothing.

"Touch me." said Ron as he looked into her eyes. Rogue was hesitant at first, and then she started to take off her glove. Her hand was shaking as she moved in to touch his face. She was shocked to discover that she could touch him. Rogue ripped off her other glove and grabbed him into a deep embrace. "Thank you." she said in a whisper as he kissed him on the cheek. Just as fate would have it, Kitty walked in.

"Ron, what is going on?" said Kitty giving her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt.

"It's not what you think..." said Ron before he got interrupted by Rogue.

"I asked him to make it to where I can touch." said Rogue as she pulled Kitty into a hug.

"Took you long enough, you stubborn girl." said Kitty as she let out a laugh. "Does this mean that you have no powers?"

"I'm not sure." said Rogue.

"Think about using it." said Ron as he touched her. Rogue thought about her power and felt the all too familiar tug as she drew Ron's power from him. She let go in a rapid motion and gasped. Ron was unaffected by the power drain. "Now you have a trigger for your power like each of us."

"Thank you." said Rogue.

"No problem, Marie." said Ron letting slip that he found out her real name.

"How did you know my name?" said Rogue.

"When you drained me I picked up some of your memories." said Ron as he blushed at a vivid image of Rogue in the shower. He was swiftly smacked by Rogue. "OWWW."

"I can guess what just popped into your head." said Rogue.

"I'll be a good boy." said Ron trying to defuse the temper of the southern Goth girl.

"I know you will. I'm just screwing with ya." said Rogue.

-0-

_Middleton._

"But I really miss him. Can't I just call in a favor and fly to Bayville?" said Kim Possible to her tech friend Wade.

"You know that it's against our self imposed rules to use favors for such frivolous reasons. Besides, didn't Ron tell you that he'd be down for Christmas?" said Wade.

"Yeah. But I miss him." said Kim as she watched her friend roll his eyes on the small monitor of the Kimmunicator.

"One hundred and fifty six." said Wade.

"What?" said a confused Kim.

"This is the one hundred and fifty sixth time we've had this conversation. But we have something more important. The site just had a major hit. Drakken is after something big." said Wade as his fingers rapidly moved around his keyboard.

"He escaped again? What's the point in putting them in jail, if all they're going to do is escape?" said Kim as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Because that's what we do." said Wade. "Your ride will be there in ten minutes. I'll brief you in the air. "

"Where am I going?" said Kim as she checked her backpack to see if she had a set of mission gear.

"LaGrange, Georgia." said Wade. "I've got to check on some information." said Wade as he logged off of the screen.

-0-

"Get away from me!" yelled Kurt as he bounded down the hallway.

"I just want to hug ya, lil bro." said Rogue as she chased after him. At this moment in time, she has hugged everyone in the mansion at least ten times. It's a rarity to see Rogue with a smile on her face. It's even more of a rarity to see her in a good mood. But right now her mood is so good that she's humming a happy tune and hugging people. Nothing could kill her mood, not even the time she ran up to Evan and surprised him. He nearly impaled her with a bone spear. All of this was because of a certain blond boy. **I have to find a really good way to thank Ron. I wonder if Kitty would agree to that.** Thought Rogue as she pondered a way to thank him.

-0-

Ron was busy at the moment doing the one thing he does best. Ron has nearly taken over the kitchen during the three months that he has lived at the mansion. Right now he was busy at making dinner for everyone. He was putting the finishing touches on desert, when he felt two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who." said a sultry voice.

"Kitty?" said Ron.

"Yup. Whatcha making?" she asked sounding like a three year old.

"Banana pudding." said Ron as he sprayed a layer of whipped cream on top of the pudding.

"Mmmm good." said Kitty as she ran a finger along the whipped cream and took a lick. She let out a demur giggle as she watched her boyfriend gulp at the sight of her licking her finger.

"You keep that up and I'm going to wind up doing something beyond just making out." said Ron with a wolf-like look.

"You can't take advantage of the willing. Besides that will be a very important moment in our lives." said Kitty.

"I know, that's why my subconscious is getting a really good workout." said Ron with a smirk as he pulled her into an embrace and gave her a very deep kiss.

Scott walked in to get something to drink and immediately did a 360 and walked out of the kitchen. Rogue walked in after Scott, and went up to them. "Kitty, I need to ask you a question." said Rogue. She leaned in and whispered in Kitty's ear. Kitty turned red for a second and then replied.

"Sure, but I get to go first." said Kitty. Ron got a confused look on his face and then was in complete shock when Kitty laid a deep soul burning kiss, followed immediately by Rogue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"I killed him!" said Rogue as she put her hands to her face about to cry.

"No, he's just in shock." said Kitty with a smirk.

"He'll be OK then?" said Rogue.

"Yeah, just expect him to blush around you for the next couple of days." said Kitty as she watched Rogue snicker and start full blown laughing.

-0-

"Drakken has stolen codes for several nuclear missile silos." said Wade. "He now has access to our nuclear arms."

"That means that we are all going to die if the world is not handed to him." said Kim in shock. She was used to hair brained schemes from the mad doctor. But this was downright evil.

"His base is heavily fortified. Beyond just a few hired goons." said Wade. "You're going to have to go in through the sewer."

"Ewww. But if I must." said Kim shuddering at the thoughts of all the creepy crawlies down there.

"Ms. Possible, the drop point is coming up." yelled the pilot as he opened the bomb bay doors.

"I'll get more info when I get to the ground." yelled Kim as she shut down the Kimmunicator.

-0-

Kim headed inside after getting the layout for the complex. She made her way through the vent system until she reached Drakken's command center. She watched Drakken move around his vast network of computers, punching in random bits of data. A small beep alerted him to her presence. Kim couldn't remember anything beyond that because a small jet of gas spewed forth from hidden nozzles around her in the ventilation shaft. She was out before she could blink.

-0-

After Ron woke up from his kiss induced coma, he asked Kitty. "Why did Rogue just do that?"

"She wanted to thank you for all you have done for her." said Kitty with a smile.

"You're not mad that another girl kissed me?" said a confused Ron.

"No, because it was a one time thing. Rogue's got the hots for Gambit. So I'm not worried in that respect." said Kitty.

Ron still confused said. "Girls are the second most confusing thing in the universe."

"What's the first?" asked Kitty.

"VCR set up manuals. Have you ever tried to decipher one of those?" said Ron with a smile.

"I've got to know this, Ron. Who's the better kisser, me or Rogue?" asked Kitty when she realized that Ron was OK.

"You, Rogue's too inexperienced at it. But you do that thing with your tongue." said Ron not noticing that Logan walked in as he was saying that.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, boy. You've got a call from some guy named Wade. He said it was a level green sitch. Whatever that is." said the burly man as he grabbed a root beer from the fridge.

"Oh no! Kim's in mortal danger." said Ron as he rushed to get the phone.

-0-

"What happened?" said Ron as soon as he picked up the line.

"Kim's been captured by Drakken. He's gone even madder than before. He has codes to all of the nuclear arms in the United States. Kim went in to bring him in, but she was knocked out and stripped of her gear. I know this because of this message that they sent." said Wade as he hit play on the madman's message.

"Tech guy and Buffoon. We've got Kim Possible in our clutches. Just thought you'd like to know, toodles." Then Wade came back on.

"She's in Georgia. Ron, we need your help." said Wade with deep emotion in his voice.

"I'll be there just as soon as I can." said Ron as he hung up the phone.

Ron rushed to the Professor's room and told him what was up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." said Ron.

"Wait. You're a part of this team now. You don't have to do this alone. Kitty and Kurt will come with you." said the Professor.

"Yes, oh and can we borrow the jet?" asked Ron.

Author's note. Next chapter is going to be a good action piece. Please read and review. And thanks to Cylon for all of his help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them. Author's note: This chapter is starting off from Kitty's perspective.

Two KPs.

Chapter Six.

Kitty had never seen Ron so angry. His eyes we're pure icy blue, as if his eyes we're made out of ice. They were just over the base when he snapped. "It's taking too long." Said Ron as he phased through the floor of the jet. They heard a sonic boom as they saw a streak of energy hurtle towards the base. Kitty was in shock at the sheer brashness that he showed. "We'll be landing in a few moments." Said Kurt as he lowered the landing gear. As soon as the jet landed they rushed to the fence.

"You think that he's going to kill someone?" Asked Kurt after seeing Ron display such anger.

"No. I seriously don't. I think that he's going to make them wish they were dead." Kitty said as she heard an explosion go off.

-0-

Ron was bent on one thing. Find that blue freak and stop him once and for all. After searching the base he realized that all he had to do was just think of the man. "DRAKKEN!" Screamed Ron as a blue haze of energy enveloped him. Ron vanished, and appeared in front of the man in question. "Two things. First where's Kim? Second, how many teeth do you want to lose?" Said Ron in a low growl as Drakken turned around.

"Oh it's the buffoon. Are you mad that I took you're little girlfriend away." Said the mad genius with a sneer. The look was wiped instantly from his face as he was struck in the jaw. It had felt like he was hit with a steel support beam.

"Where's Kim?" Screamed Ron again as he saw the man crawl towards the command keyboard.

"One more step sidekick and I'll set off every nuke in America!" Said Drakken in a combination of shock and fright.

Ron smiled at this. "How can you if you don't have the codes. Nor the termanials. Nor the knowledge of using a computer." As he was saying this. All of the computers in the room vanished. And Drakken lost the ability to operate a computer. "Now once again, where's Kim?" Said Ron as he edged closer to Drakken.

Shego was running towards Ron at this time. But she felt a sudden tug in the opposite direction as Ron propelled her towards the wall.

"Play nice Shego." Said Ron. He didn't mean to trigger this in her mind. But all the evil that was there just vanished. Shego started to sob at every single evil act that she had done.

"I'm going back to Go tower. Hego will have me back on the team I just know it. Forgive me for all that I've done to Kim and you Ron." Said the green former villaness as she took off in the hover car.

Ron turned his sight back on Drakken. "Where is she?"

"In that room." Said Drakken as he started to get into the fetal position while sucking his thumb.

Ron rushed to the room to see a sight that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Kim was hanging by her wrists. She was stripped of all of her equipment. Her arms were bleeding from the chains rubbing her skin raw. Her eyes were swollen shut. One of her legs was bent in the wrong direction. She was hardly breathing. The air coming into her was raspy. "Kim!" Screamed Ron as he removed the chains.

"Ro-Ro-Ron?" Said Kim as he wrists were unbound. "Is that you?"

"It's me KP." Said Ron as he carried her in his arms. While he was running out of the base, he decided to trigger the self destruct sequence. He knew that the blue man had escaped because he didn't see the huddled crying mass that was once Drakken. He ran to the location of the jet. Kitty looked in shock at the state that Kim was in. "Ron! Is she going to be OK?"

"Yes, but we need to get out of here. I'm going to see what I can do on the jet. Hopefully the Professor doesn't mind a guest for the next couple of days." Said Ron.

-0-

"Wha?" Said Kim as she slowly awoke. "Where am I?"

Her eyes weren't yet open so all she could hear was what she guessed to be a doctor's voice. "You were out for a week Ms. Possible. Ron brought you here imeaditly after he found you." Said Dr. McCoy as he saw her eyes open.

Kim's first vision upon waking was that of a large furry blue hand. "You're blue!" She flinched back.

"Yes I am." Said Hank.

"You're blue all over why?" Said Kim trying to compute the images.

"See doc I told you that you need to do a poodle cut. Then the girls would think that you're just the cutest thing." Said Ron as he walked into the room.

"Ronald if you get near me with that shaver again. I'll do something that only Dante would dream about." Said Hank with a smile.

"I know doc. But it's just a suggestion. KP I see that you're awake." Said Ron as he went to her bed.

"Ron! What happened? The last thing I remember is Shego beating me." Said Kim as a tear escaped from her eyes. "Tell me you stopped that madman from using those weapons."

"I did." Said Ron as Kitty walked into the room. "He'll never do anything again."

"Umm Hello." Said Kitty as she shyly spoke to Kim.

"You're that girl that was with that Professor Xavier guy." Said Kim as she shook Kitty's hand.

"I'm Kitty Pride, Ron's girlfriend. Wow I can't believe that I'm meeting such a well known hero. You're bigger than Spider-Man in some parts." Said Kitty as she blushed.

"I just help people. So Ron, when were you going to tell me about your girlfriend?" Said Kim in a mock annoyed manner.

"Umm been busy." Said Ron trying as he might to leave the room.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! You get back here this instant!" Said Kim in a dead on imitation of Ron's mother.

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Ron as he went back to her bed.

"Ron wanted to tell everyone about us, during winter break." Said Kitty as she giggled at the sight of Ron looking like a whipped puppy.

"Really now." Said Kim with a smirk.

"Well I guess you're better if you can let the Kimness out like that." Said Ron.

"Ron what have you been up to here asides from getting a girlfriend?" Said Kim. **I hope he hasn't moved on without me.**

"I've been dealing with a new school. It's just like Middleton cept there isn't any D-hall bullies." Said Ron as Kitty put a arm around him.

"Kim I'll show you around when you're up and about." Said Kitty.

"I'm feeling up to it now." Said Kim.

"Would you two mind stepping out so that Ms. Possible can get dressed. I don't think she wants to go around in a hospital gown." Said Dr. McCoy.

Kitty and Ron stepped out. Kim got dressed and found them outside of the room.

"Ready to go?" Asked Ron. Kim just nodded.

-0-

"Well that's the top floor. Do you want to check out the training rooms?" Said Ron as Kim was soaking in the sights of the mansion

"Sure. This place is awesome." Said Kim as she saw a boy run by with a frozen hand.

"I'll get you Drake!" Yelled a Asian girl as her hand sparked.

"Sorry Jubes. I didn't mean to freeze your pipes." Said the boy as he turned a corner in a dead run.

"What in the hell were you doing in the bathroom while I was taking a shower anyway!" Yelled the girl as she followed him.

"What was that about?" Asked Kim.

"The boy was Bobby Drake. He's got a bit of a crush on Jubilee. But he's going about it in the old grade school way. Push her and she'll like him type stuff." Said Ron as they headed to the hidden elevator to the lower floors.

"At least he's acting on his crush. I can't even speak to Josh without wanting to pass out." Said Kim. Even though the image of Josh has long since been replaced with a certain blond boy.

"Hey KP." Said Ron as he noticed two heads turning. "I mean Kitty."

"Yes Ron?" Said Kitty.

"Should we show her the danger room?" Said Ron.

"Danger Room?" Said Kim.

-0-

Scott was in the middle of a strong session in the Danger Room. The room was displaying a city block. Several Senitals were rushing down the block. **"MUST DESTROY MUTANT! MUTANT THREAT LEVEL 13!"** Scott blasted one of the purple robots with a eye blast. He did several back flips to avoid laser blasts. "Hey Sparky! I'm over here!" Yelled Scott as he started to throw several barrels at the robotic beast. **"THREAT MUST BE ELEMANITED!"** Bellowed the robot. It fired a blast from it's hand. The blast caught one of the barrels. "Hey! I know you're programmed to destroy us. But you might want to watch out for gas barrels." Scott covered his eyes as the barrel exploded. The blast blew off the feet of the giant robots. Each fell over and exploded. "End sequence." Said Scott as the room dissolved back into it's cold gray form.

"Wow Scott that was a level five program. You must be either stressed out or just showing off." Said Ron over the intercom while two females giggling could be heard.

"Who do you have up there with you?" Asked Scott.

"Kitty and Kim." Said Ron.

"I'll be up there in a second." Said Scott as he left the room.

Scott entered the room with the top part of his uniform off and a white towel on his shoulder. "Man! There is nothing like a good session to loosen the muscles." Said Scott as he grabbed a bottle of water to take a drink.

"Umm He-Hel-Hello, I'm Kim." Said Kim once after her jaw set in place from landing on the floor.

"I'm Scott." Said Scott as he shook her hand. "So you're the Kim that Ron couldn't shut up about during his first couple of weeks here." Said Scott with a grin while Ron gave him a glare.

"That was cool. I can't bealive that you all can do that." Said Kim.

"That was just training. I mean you have to do stuff like that when you're on a mission, right?" Said Scott.

"I just practice cheer leading and spare with Monique since Ron's been gone." Said Kim. The Kimmunacator went off at that moment.

"Kim! You're OK. Dr. McCoy called me after you woke up." Said Wade.

"You know Hank?" Said Ron.

"Yeah he taught me about the X-gene for my Micro Geneticist BA, last year." Said Wade.

"How many degrees do you have?" Asked Ron.

"Fifty seven give or take." Said Wade. "Kim, you don't have to worry about Drakken."

"Why?" Asked Kim.

"Shego." Said Wade.

"What do you mean Shego?" Asked a very confused Kim.

"She turned herself in. She says that she's given up crime for good. It's like she's incapable of evil." Said Wade. Ron spoke up at that moment.

"That's my fault. I told her to play nice when I was angry. I guess my powers kicked in." Said Ron with a sheepish grin.

"You can do that?" Asked Kim in awe.

"From what the Professor tells me. I can do anything." Said Ron. "At least I can control it now. Do you know how hard it is not to blink evil out of existence?"

"I'm glad that it is you with this power. If someone like Drakken had it. I'd hate to see what the world would be like now." Said Kim with a shudder.

"I did, and you wouldn't like it. But not to be extremely grim. He makes a mean glass of chocolate milk." Said Ron with a giggle.

"That's what I've missed about you. You can make light of anything." Said Kim as she hugged Ron.

Kitty let jealousy spike for a second. Then she calmed down. "I think the Professor would like to meet you." Said Kitty in a forced tone.

"OK." Said Kim as she headed out of the control room. Ron headed up to his girlfriend.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Sorry honey. I guess I got jealous for a bit." Said Kitty knowing that she couldn't lie to Ron.

"Don't worry. I'm with you and that's all that matters." Said Ron.

Author's note.

This one took a while to write. I hope you like where I'm taking this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own X-Men Evolution. I do however own a nifty pair of boxer shorts. They've got bats hanging upside down on them.

Two KPs.

Chapter Seven.

He had to catch that snitch. Slythrin was up by fifty points. He banked past their beaters until he spotted that glint of gold against the clouds. "Almost there!" He said as he reached closer and closer towards that walnut sized piece of heaven. His Firebolt was moving him faster than the speed of sound, at least that's how it felt. His fingers grazed the snitch. It was so close. All he knew was that once he caught it, the game would be won. Finally it was in his hand. He caught the snitch. "Hufflepuff wins!" Came the voice of Lee Jordan. Cho Chang ran up to him and was about to kiss him when the most god awful noise came from out of no where. BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ.

Ron was startled awake by his alarm clock. "Darn it and I caught the snitch too." Said the still sleep addled teen. He slowly realized where he was. He was glad that is was Saturday. Sure he had a training session in the danger room. But still it was Saturday. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Kitty. Are you decent, er dressed? Because I know that since your male, you're never decent." She said with a chuckle.

"Come in." Said Ron

He was greeted by a hug from his girlfriend. "Two more days. We have two more days until you get to meet my parents." She said in a excited manner.

"I have to tell you something before I forget. Happy Anniversary." Said Ron.

"It's been two months already?" Said Kitty.

"Yeah. Tonight I'm going to make you a meal that will knock your socks off." Said Ron as he and Kitty left his room.

"Who are you training with today?" Asked Kitty as they headed to the elevator that lead to the danger room.

"Logan and Kurt." Said Ron as he pressed the button for the lower levels.

"Keep your concentration." Said Kitty as the elevator stopped. She left to go change in the girls area while Ron headed to the boys.

-0-

"Look kid. I'm telling you this once. You need a codename." Said Logan as he looked at Ron.

"But Jean doesn't have one. Does she?" Said Ron.

"Marvel Girl. Any more excuses?" Said Logan.

"How about Wish master?" Said Ron.

"Isn't that a lame horror movie from the 90s." Said Kurt.

"Oh right it is. How about Power Fist?" Said Ron.

"That's Luke Cage." Said Logan

"I know one that'll strike fear into the hearts of villains. How about Cancer Patient?"

"Oh god no. Ok boy, I'll give you until the end of winter break to come up with one." Said Logan as he pushed in the sequence to get the training excersise under way.

Kurt ported behind Ron. Ron flipped behind Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt turned in surprise to see several Rons at once. "Been hanging out with Jamie too long?" Said Kurt as a look of shock grazed his features. The several Rons each had a mallet.

"What are those for?" Said Kurt in a meek voice.

"Oh no reason." Said one of the Rons. They each raised their mallets and was about to smack Kurt. Kurt ported away just in time. The several Rons became one again.

"That's it Ron! No more cartoon network for you." Said Kurt as he hung to one of the rafters.

Ron floated up to him and performed a snap kick to his midsection. "But where else can I get a good mix of anime and old fashion slap stick?"

Kurt landed with grace and started to throw punches at Ron. "All right fine. You can keep with the cartoon network. But please no more mallets?" Said Kurt as he landed a right cross to Ron's chin.

Ron reeled backwards and landed on his butt. "Now that's a right hook."

"Right cross." Said Kurt as he corrected his friend. As he was helping Ron up, Kitty and Marie came into the room.

"Session over." Growled Logan over the P.A.

"Aww and I was just getting warmed up." Said Ron.

"Never do that again!" Said Kurt.

"Ok ok, I'll use rubber chickens or something." Said Ron.

The vision of being beaten by rubber chickens made Kurt shudder.

Ron laughed.

"Ron come with me. Kim's outside with Scott. Wait what's up with Kurt shuddering?" Said Kitty.

"What are they doing?" Said Ron.

"Right now it seems like they're reenacting old kung-fu movies." Said Kitty.

"I have to see this." Said Ron.

-0-

They made it to the yard to see Kim in the middle of a flying kick which Scott quickly dodged. Scott grabbed her by the ankle as he was dodging. Kim felt the sudden impact of earth as he caused the momentum of her kick to turn against her. Ron made a Oww face. Kim sprang to her knees and delivered a sweep kick to Scott. He had a look of shock on his face as it seemed that he was floating in the air for a split second before the impact of earth brought him to his senses. "Ok Kim, I say that this session is done." Said Scott.

"I've still got plenty of fight left in me." Said Kim as she got back into her stance.

"We've been out here for three hours." Whined Scott. He took off his sweat soaked shirt. Kim suddenly got what Ron called 'The Mankey eyes.'

"Ok Scott umm yeah I'm going to umm kitchen to get food stuff." Rambled Kim as her face grew red and she bolted to the kitchen.

"What I do?" Asked Scott as he grabbed a bottle of water that was near the area where they were sparring.

"Nothing. Kim just gets that way around 'hotties'." Said Ron using the standard quote fingers.

"You still do air quotes?" Said Scott with a chuckle.

"Yeah and?" Said Ron.

"Nothing. I just hope Jean doesn't get air of this. What is it with me and redheads?" Said Scott.

"It's the shades, chicks dig the shades." Said Ron. **Can't wait until Kitty is done with her session. She'll get a kick out of this.**

-0-

Kim got to the kitchen and heard the tell tale sign of her communicator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Monkey Fist has robbed the museum of modern art." Said Wade.

"Let me guess, something monkey related?" Said Kim.

"Not this time." Said Wade.

"Then what did he take?" Said Kim as she saw Ron come in.

"He took several computers that made up the network for the museum." Said Wade.

"Why?" Said Kim.

"I don't know. But it seems that he had a hand." Said Wade as he showed footage of the break in. Kim noticed that their was a small explosion before the monkey ninjas appeared.

"Rewind that Wade." Said Kim.

"Sure thing Kim." Said Wade, as the footage rewound and slowed down. Kim noticed a small dimpled sphere before the explosion.

"Killigan!" Said Kim.

"Oh great, I hate it when villains team up." Said Ron.

"You're not the only one." Said Kim remembering the time that DnAmy and Drakken teamed up.

"Well if the professor gives me permission, I can help." Said Ron.

'Permission granted, as long as you take Scott to help you out.' Said the professor in Ron's mind.

"He said I can go with you as long as we take Scott." As Ron was saying that Scott walked in.

"We'll be ready to leave in a half hour." Said Scott.

"Gotta love living with a telepath." Said Ron.

Kitty walked in. " Scott just ran in here. So what's going on?"

"We're going to help Kim on a mission." Said Ron.

"'We' as in you, Scott, and Kim, or 'we' as in me, you, Scott, and Kim?" Said Kitty with her hands on her hips.

"All of us. Yeah all of us. Just turn off the evil eyes." Said Ron as he hid behind a bowl of fruit on the counter.

Kitty let out a evil chuckle. "Works every time."

"Kim she has given your PDP a run for its money." Said Ron when he realized that his girlfriend is no longer doing the evil eyes.

"PDP?" Asked Scott.

"You'll find out." Said Ron.

"Ok why am I nervous all of a sudden." Said Scott with a gulp.

-0-

Kitty was piloting the X-jet. Scott and Kim were plaining a course of action once they reach the villains' hideout, and Ron was talking with Kitty. "I know what I'm going to make you for dinner tonight."

"What?" Said Kitty as she turned the jet left.

"I was thinking baked ziti and a chocolate peanut butter cheesecake." Said Ron as he started to put the menu together in his head.

"Ron. I've figured out how to get into their lair." Said Kim.

"Through the vents. Then crawl towards the command center." Said Ron.

"How did you guess?" Said Kim.

"That's all of their lairs. It's like they all hire the same architect or something." Said Ron.

"You're right Ron. Except for the command center, they all look the same." Said Kim.

The four tones of the Kimmunacator went off. "Go Wade."

"I've found a connection between the computers, monkeys, and golf." Said Wade.

"What would that possibly be?" Said Kim.

"It seems that each of the computers held data about ancient Aztec mini golf courses." Said Wade.

"Ok I get the computer/golf connection but what about the monkeys?"

"They were the caddies." Said Wade.

"All right it's now a 8 on my weirdar." Said Kim.

"Monkey caddies! Wrong sick!" Said Ron.

"Guys we're about to touch down in about three minutes." Said Kitty.

"Mission mode." Said Kim in a very serious tone.

Author's note.

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've been dealing with sick daughters, a sick wife, and a addiction to world of warcraft. But I assure you that I'm at work on my other stories as well. Thanks for reading.

Erik


End file.
